The Blonde Boy
by Lifeisnotawishgrantingfactory
Summary: 2000 years later, and Merlin is still waiting, being Merlin he gets into a fight with a boy. A blonde boy, only then does he realize he wears the crest of Camelot.
1. Caught the sun

_Merlin_

How things have changed, how technology has changed, for the better… I'm still deciding. 200 years I've waited for him and many still to come, I'm sure. "When Albans need him the most Arthur will rise again", that's what Kilgarrah said, well I don't see him do you? I look down the street, the same street I've lived on for these 2000 years, so trust me when i say , I know it like the back of my hand( I think that's what the people say now anyway). For a moment just a single second there's silence, but it's soon disrupted by the loud honking of cars and motor bikes. I turned around to see a group of boys, who looked around about the same age as me (20) walk this way (or strut these days), how ignorant they looked.

Magic is known as a myth to everyone these days something little kids wish they had, after watching films like Cinderella and so on. How blind the world is.

The boys "walked" past when a middle heighted blonde one yelled out, "Oi lanky one".

They were talking to me.

"You should really stop talking about yourself in third person it's creepy", I yelled back pretty impressed with myself, it didn't last.

"What'd ya say lanky", boomed another boy, I gulped silently; this one looked rather like a beefy thug, quite rough and cut up. He walked towards me, when a hand pulled him back, "It's alright Percival, I got this one" said another boy with long wavy hair and a dark skinned boy. I gasped silently, Percival it couldn't be of course it isn't, although to be fair I didn't get much time to think about it.

"No, this one's mine" said the Blonde boy again walking towards me, the others started grinning, they obviously thought he could take me. Little did I know they were right? I couldn't use magic here how could I? I had kept it secret for 2000 years and many before me died because of it.

Suddenly all hell broke loose, the blonde boy lunged for me, I jumped to the side just as he was about to grab me, grinning turned around to see the boy on the floor, with one swift motion I he kicked my shin and I tumbled over flat on the ground. Before I knew it the blonde boy and the others were leaning over me kicking and spitting at me until I was black and blue all over, there was no getting out of this one.

Only then did I see it.

As the blonde boy leaned over, he had a necklace that hung in mid-air form his neck.

Only the when it caught the sun did I see it.

The mark on the necklace.

Only then did I see it that every one of the boys wore an identical necklace.

Only then did I see the Crest of Camelot planted into each and every one of these necklaces, as the blond boy leaned over to kick me one last time I grabbed it quick and fast, no hesitation.

Then it all went black.


	2. What's a Camelot

_**Authors Note; Sorry it has been so so so so so long since my last update. Just wanted to quickly say thank you, for all the Follows and Favs, and for the review, please review and let me know if you like it thank you **___

_Then it all went black…_

I felt heaviness all over my body; I could hear nothing but the wind. Were my eyes open? No. I forced them open even though they were putting up a good fight with the rest of my body to stay down. As I awoke slowly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, hazy memories flooded back to me Arthur. Camelot. The necklace. I remember. As I lifted myself slowly from the pavement, I realised the street which had been filled earlier was now empty. It was also _(I stared at my watch)_ 10 at night. Faces became clearer as I remembered the events which had taken place earlier, the boys, Percival Arthur Camelot. The necklace. I jolted up straight thinking of Arthur, forgetting abbot the pain for a moment or two. It must have been him, who else could it have been. As I stood up I realised I was holding something in my hand. The necklace.

_Oh yeah that's right, I grabbed it of him_

I looked at the necklace more intently, whilst just standing on a dimly lit street. It was most defiantly the crest of Camelot. He had to be Arthur, it would make sense with the recent unrest in England, and the overthrowing of the royal family, and that boy the one they called Percival it was Arthur and the knights of Camelot. If Kilgarrah was right, Arthur would find his way to me, and he had, and he still will. I must show him who he really is and was. I walked away still holding the necklace thinking about the days ahead of me, how this was the beginning of the rise of Albion's greatest king, when…

"Hey!"

I turned around and there he was the blond… Arthur.

"I smiled discreetly.

"You give it to me!" he boomed walking towards me fast. I clenched the necklace tighter in my hand.

"Give what to whom?" I replied acting dumb.

"You know what!" He yelled furiously.

He was a couple inches away from me know his face turning red.

"Ahh" I said smiling "you mean this" I opened my palm and outstretched my hand. "He went to grab it but I closed my hand tightly again.

"What you playin' at man", he moaned.

"Tell me where you got it" I demanded.

"W..What?"

"You heard".

"No way man, I don't even know ya"

"Yes, but I think I know you"

"whaa?"

"Do you want it back or not?" I asked.

"Alright", he said pausing and staring at me weirdly he started, "My mother gave it to me when I was little".

"Where is she now?" I asked rudely.

"Dead"

"Oh"

"Yeah".

"How do all your friends have it?"

"Funny story that, but I'll cut it down, an old man gave it to them and we thought it was odd that it was the same as mine so they kept it we gave the man bread and he left", he said almost smiling, his smile faded and he opened his palm "Now give it to ME!"

"Fine" I passed it to him.

He started walking away when I called out, "I presume you know what it is".

He turned around, "What?"

"The mark on the necklace, you know what it is right?"

"Umm... a mark"

"No, it's a crest", I said almost outraged at his stupidity.

"A..A breast" he repeated dumbfounded.

"No! no, a CRE-ES-EST" I repeated pronouncing it clearer.

"Of what?" he asked growing curious.

"Of Camelot!" I said I smile spreading across my face, saying the word with pride and honour, my face dropped when I saw his though.

He looked confused.

"Wha. What's a Camelot?"

"WHAT!" I asked outraged trying to hide my slight anger and shock.

"Exactly that" he replied.

"You mean you do not remember anything", I asked more softly.

"Of what", he said I could tell he was becoming scared. He frowned, no doubt questioning whether I was mad.

As I was about to explain he cut me off " Look I have to go, my dad gets angry when I'm out after dark, weirdly protective and all", with that he headed off.

He turned back one last time and asked "Hey, what's your name?"

"Oh Merlin"

"Merlin" I heard him whisper, he smiled slightly then we walked away both going in opposite directions. Then as I turned around to ask his name, I realise the blonde boy was already gone.


End file.
